Blind Dates
by Lifeee
Summary: He knew that it was a bad idea on agreeing to that blind date Sonoko suggested. Good thing that a stranger was there to save his hide though—wait a minute, is that KID? (KaiShin—or rather KIDShin)


_**Blind Dates**_

 _ **Summary** He knew that it was a bad idea on agreeing to that blind date Sonoko suggested. Good thing that a stranger was there to save his hide though_ _—_ _wait a minute, is that KID? (KaiShin—or rather KIDShin)_

 _ **Disclaimer** DCMK ain't mine y'all_

 _ **Warnings** Unbeta-ed; Shounen-ai; Mindless writing *laughs at a distance*_

 _ **A/N** I didn't know what I was doing when I wrote this, but all of the sudden—blind dates. Yeah, ya get the point *more laughing in a distance* Woo, one-shots for two consecutive days, niice. Then I'll prolly disappear for months before you hear about me again ahahahaha —Life_

 _ **\- 0 -**_

 **Blind Dates**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

So maybe he wasn't good with love stuff and what-not—who cares?

Well unfortunately, Ran does.

After the settling down of affairs when he finally changed back to his former body, it was agreed by him and the long-haired friend of his that they would stay as friends. Many things happened already for things to stay the same, and also, the feelings of love wasn't there anymore—especially when that person nags you every night to sleep early, eat his vegetables, and reminds him to brush his teeth.

But back to the point, who else does she asks for advice? Of course, her best friend—for _un_ believable reasons unknown—named Sonoko. No offense intended for her childhood friend, but can't she see that the blonde blabbermouth was nuts? _Insane?_ But then again, Shinichi was the one who agreed to it at the end—but damn it Ran, you didn't have to go 'Karate Chop Chop' gung-ho on him!

Just because he was trying his best to keep the strained scowl on his face—and keeping himself from slamming his blind date's face into the scalding hot soup laid down in front of them(because that could hurt, not to mention rude)—that didn't mean that his smile wasn't strained and his expression just screams 'HELP' to others except for the blond in front of him.

The male—yes, male (because the girls _*cough_ Sonoko _cough*_ thought that maybe, he didn't swing their way)—in front of him was no other than Io Kenji, the son of a business partner of the Suzukis whom Sonoko claimed to have the hots for Shinichi, who didn't get a say on the matter whatsoever(that little _witch_ ).

After being lectured by two girls who demanded of him to get his love-life moving because it was just absurdly pitful watching him date corpses and caffeine, he had no choice but to meet up with this 'Io'.

Okay, admittedly—first off when Shinichi saw him, the detective had his brows raised because _woah_ , the person looked _good_. Despite having a local Japanese name, he seemed to be a foreigner; platinum blond hair, blue eyes and a fair skin—though probably nothing a good amount of cash and right visits to the right places can't fix. The raven shrugged his shoulders and thought that maybe, it wouldn't be so bad.

 _Hell_ , was he wrong.

After hearing the blond bastard—oops, he cussed—woo Shinichi (scratch that, maybe _brag_ was a righter term) about himself and his riches the moment they met, the detective knew that it was going downhill from there.

And it did.

Damn, sometimes he just hated being right.

He tried smiling and pushing on a complete different topic—because maybe Io could be a nice guy (and also because he was so not in the mood to deal with crapshits of a person)—when suddenly, it landed on the topic of Shinichi's job.

At first, the detective thought that _finally,_ he could say something for once in the conversation but _nooo_ —Blondie decided to tell stories about cases he dealt because he was _so_ smart and _dependable_ that most of the time, police needed his help to solve them where he formerly lived at in America(Now listen here, Shinichi had no qualms about that being impossible considering it could be somewhat true in his case (no bragging intended), but because of the seeping arrogance and how Shinichi was already used to sniff out liars—the neatly-groomed male smelled _bullshit_.)

And then, Io started to rant how useless the police were compared to Shinichi—which made the detective's ego get tickled but also his irritation go bigger, because the police were also his friends and honestly, they mattered as much as he did—so much that the Heisei Holmes just wanted to bang his head on the table.

Shinichi couldn't remember when they ordered the food, but luckily, at least something good could be counted in this horrendous event he was in that couldn't—shouldn't—be called a date. It was a good thing they picked his favorite restaurant for this dinner fest, lest he would've gotten up already after a few minutes of meeting the male and leave.

"Oh and by the way Shinichi—" The detective's eye twitched at the use of his first name. "—do you know the wanted man who killed his entire family and fleed the crime scene was finally found?"

Shinichi blinked at that, he could remember that case. Though honestly, he isn't believing that it was the husband who did the crime. Sadly, the case wasn't his and he had no more reasons to snoop around since the police who were working on it claimed that it was already a case closed. Ah, maybe he could ask the man for more evidence when he meets him? Shinichi was leaning more to the butler on being the suspect honestly. At last, Io had managed to land on a topic Shinichi'd like to discuss.

The detective hummed, leaning forward to show that he was interested at the topic, "Oh? Is that so?"

Io nodded, though a smug look was apparent on his face, "Yup, and it was me who found him."

Shinichi smelled egotism.

And a prick.

Definitely a prick.

 _Oh boy._

The blond snorted (all the while as Shinichi was groaning loudly in his head at this) and was waving his fork around, treating it as if it was wine, "The man was trespassing in our premises, and luckily I saw him. He was so scared on seeing me, he looked like he was going to piss his pants. He started to beg to not turn him in and started saying that he wasn't a murderer, but yeah, I know better than to believe him. He was about to run away when luckily, I remembered I had my pistol on me. I quickly grabbed it out and pulled the trigger. Hah! It struck him dead-on an—"

"Wait wa _it wait wait_ , you _shot_ him?" Shinichi immediately cut off the other with an incredulous stare and wide eyes. "You _**shot**_ him?"

"Well, he is a criminal," Io said, sounding annoyed at—maybe—being cut off. "Anyway, he deserved it. Measly, dirty rats like him shouldn't even deserve to live, but the police doesn't believe so, so they sent him to the city hospital."

Never in his life did Shinichi just want to strangle someone.

And his expression must've morphed into a deadly one because Io took one look at his face and gulped for a brief second, before it returned to the conceited face it was before.

"What? Why you looking so angry for, Shinichi? It was a criminal. He killed his family for Pete's sake! He should thank me that I only managed to maim him and not kill him—"

Okay, that does it. Shinichi opened his mouth to just _scoldthismotherf***sh**less_ when suddenly, another voice interrupted.

"Shin-chaan~!"An unfamiliar voice cried out and the next thing Shinichi knew, he was being smothered by someone he doesn't know.

What.

The.

Heck?

Before again he was able to ask who the hell the person was, Shinichi was greeted by a face that looked eerily similar to his if it wasn't for the messy tuft on top of his head, and a wide grin that made his cheeks hurt just by looking at it, "Aw, I missed you, didn't you miss me too?" His doppelganger cooed as he attacked Shinichi again in a hug, cuddling his face into the detective's neck.

Needless to say, Shinichi promptly blushed at the action and was about to shove the other off when— _"Play along, Tantei-kun."_ He shivered at the breathy voice that whispered in his ear, sending tingles he doesn't know if it was pleasant or not down his spine.

The detective blinked for a few times before realization dawned on him, _'KID?'_

"Oi, hey now, now who the hell are you?" Once again, Io decided to show his presence. Unfortunately, Shinichi didn't manage to suppress the groan that slipped past his throat. "Who do you think you are, barging in on our date?"

Shinichi almost threw up at the word _'date'_. Fortunately he didn't. Instead, he choked on air.

KID—because it was totally the phantom thief because no one out there could look so similar to Shinichi himself and also, he was also feeling this feeling he only gets when he's with the moonlight magician so _there_ —, on the other hand, seemed amused watching the detective, before he turned to Io, a smile on his face but a steely glint in his eyes.

"Ah, I'm sorry. But to answer your question, I'm the person who's courting this lovely Shin-chan over here."

Shinichi was now choking for a whole different reason.

Luckily, the blondie didn't notice(Shinichi wasn't expecting it anyway, considering the jerk's just probably full of air and money) and scowled, before his expression turned smug. "Well, bug off then. If you can't see, he's here with me. He willingly agreed to have a date with me so poor you, huh?" He drawled, looking at KID straight in the eyes.

 _'Yes, it's a poor me. I wasn't thinking clearly when I agreed.'_ Shinichi thought.

KID, however, chuckled, and Shinichi could almost hear the tint of malice in the laugh. Seeing the glint grow more apparent in the thief's eyes—yup, there was _totally_ malice in that laugh. "You must be mistaken, I don't think this is what you call a date. Considering the fact my poor Shin-chan here was about to blow up in your face, that speaks a lot, hm?"

"And how could you know?" Io sneered, obviously not knowing that this was an international phantom thief—who by the way plays around with police officers for the thought of _fun_ while doing tricks that borders hazardous—he was talking to.

"Ah, like I said, I've been courting Shin-chan for years already. I know him, more so than anyone else—and maybe, _more than he himself too._ "

Oka _aay._ Now that was just creepy.

Finally looking like he had it, Io slammed his hands on the table and was looking at the civilian-clothed thief with angry eyes, attracting attention from the onlookers. Or was that even more attention? Shinichi could now hear murmurs surrounding them, and it seems that even the passing waiters and staff were watching them. He mentally whimpered, _'Ah damn it, please don't let it that there were undercover reporters here.'_

"Okay, look at here kid—" Hah, kid. If he only knows that this person really was KID. "—stop messing around, we were having a wonderful time, before you came. Now go away, would you now?"

The smile on the thief's face didn't disappear, instead it grew larger—and was it just him or did it seemed to grow colder than warmer? "Well, let's ask Shin-chan to prove it, hm?" KID sang, an icy tone obvious to anyone who already dealt with the phantom thief, as he looked over to the detective in question. "Well, Shin-chan? You could come with me, and we'll have lots more fun compared to this scum—" Io perked up furiously. "—over here."

"What did you call me bra—"

Just the thought of having to get away from the blond bastard was too good to ignore.

So immediately, Shinichi stomped on the other's foot (ignoring the following shout of pain), before Io had the chance to finish his sentence, and nodded his head. "Yes, please. Take me away."

As soon as those words were spoken, a big puff of white smoke covered them, and screams from every direction erupted.

When it soon cleared, the detective and his doppelganger was gone, leaving a stupefied Io in his wak—

 ** _SPLASH!_**

 _"What the fuck?!"_

 **\- 0 -**

Shinichi doesn't know how, but smoke suddenly filled his vision, he was lifted up, and when he opened his eyes he didn't remember closing, they were already out of the restaurant. Blinking at the sudden change, the detective heard enraged shouts within the eatery and he turned to his companion beside him who was smiling 'innocently'.

"What did you do?" Shinichi asked cautiously.

"I got you out of that scarring experience."

Shinichi suppressed a grin. "Not that. What did you do to Io-san?"

"Let's just say he's going to have to take multiples of hot showers to return to normal, hm?" KID winked, before hooking his arm with the detective. "Now, where shall we go?"

And the next thing he knew, he was being dragged away to the sidewalk alongside with the other. Bewildered, he looked at the thief beside him,"O-Oi! Wait, where are you taking me?"

"Well, I did promise you a date, right?" The thief grinned, pulling the detective closer to him. "Besides, you did say to take you away."

Shinichi paused for a moment before scowling as a red hue colored his face. "I thought you were just joking. And it was in the spur of the moment, don't take it seriously."

"Well, I'm not, and sure, it is~ So let's go! I heard that there was this twenty four-hours ice cream parlor that opened recently around here."

After a short mental debate, Shinichi sighed and let KID have his way with him for the meantime. Well, the thief did save him from that jerkass blondie. He could let this slide, right? But anyway, first things first... He tugged on the other's arm.

KID looked back with a questioning look, "Is there a problem, Meitantei?"

"Uh, can... visit... al?"

The magician blinked before he tilted his head, looking amused and at the same time, confused. "Pardon? You know, even if I'm really awesome and skillful, I couldn't hear you if you continue speaking that hushed~"

Shinichi shot a glare though it mostly looked harmless, "I said," He spoke in a louder voice. "Can we go visit the Beika Hospital? I want to check on someone first before we go to anywhere else."

Pausing at the request, KID couldn't help but let out a small smile—before he suddenly cooed and pinched the shorter male's cheeks. "Aww, Shin-chan's so _niice_ —OW! What was that for?!"

Shinichi's kicks to the shin hurts so much worse than it looked like.

 _ **\- 0 -**_

"By the way KID, is that your real face?"

"Hm? Oh, oh yeah. You won't turn me in now, won't you?"

"...Nah. I'll do it when I catch you myself."

"Ah, but you already caught me, haven't you?"

"Haa?"

"You know, this." A point to the heart.

"..."

"Aww, Shin-chan, you're blushi—OW! That hurts! Stop kicking me, won't you!"

A growl as the redness deepens. _"Shut up."_

 _ **\- 0 -**_

"OII! Detective Geek! Get your ass out here!"

"Damn it—what is she doing here again?! Raaaan!"

"Well, you should've expected it. You're living the dream of her life, you know."

"I do not want to _live_ it."

"Well, tell her that. But you know Shinichi, even if you were dating a thief, I wouldn't think badly of you. So it's alright, I understand."

"RAN. I am not dating KI—"

"I _SWEAR_ Kudo! Don't make me come up there!"

" _Ran!_ Help me!"

"Don't worry, she wouldn't kill you. It'll make her KID-sama angry at her if she did."

 _"DAMN IT RAN. HIDE ME ALREADY."_


End file.
